Everything comes to an end
by Serienjunkie1990
Summary: Es fiel ihm jedes mal schwer den Familien und Freunden die Traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Aber manchmal war es schwerer als sonst. So auch diesmal.


**Hey everybody. Das ist meine erste und bislang letzte Fiction. Ich hab sie vor ein paar Jahren geschrieben. und ist ein One-Shot, Short-Cut oder wie auch immer man es nennen möchte. Jedenfalls ist es nur ein Kapitel. **Er spielt am Ende der zweiten Staffel und beinhaltet Original Szenen. Ich hab allerdings ein bisschen was ergänzt. **  
><strong>

**Titel:  
>Everything comes to an end<strong>

**Autor:  
>Serienjunkie1990<br>**

_..."nach einem überraschenden Sieg im Vorentscheid beweist der Londoner Nachwuchssportler eiserne Nerven"..._

_Piep...piep...piep...piep_

_..."Du hast es geschafft Junge, du hast gewonnen, freust du dich den gar nicht?Das hast du doch immer gewollt"..."Nein Dad, du hast das gewollt, das alles hier"..._

_Piep...piep...piep_

_..."Mister Hart...Es tut mir Leid ihnen sagen zu müssen das ihr Vater vorige Woche verstorben ist"..._

_Piiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeep_

„Zeitpunkt des Todes 20 Uhr 45" verkündete Dr. Tibbott mit schwerer Stimme. Sein Team stellte die Arbeit ein, eine Schwester schaltet die Geräte aus und eine weitere trug den Todeszeitpunkt in die unterlagen ein. Dr. Tibbott stand unterdessen stumm und reglos neben seinem toten Patienten.

„Doktor?...Dr. Tibbott alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?"

„Was? Oh ja, alles in Ordnung Schwester Grace...Ich dachte nur...ach nichts" mit einem letzten traurigen Blick wandte er sich ab.

„Decken Sie ihn Bitte ab Schwester Grace" Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Dr. Tibbott seufzte.

„Ich werde es seinen Angehörigen mitteilen" und er verließ den OP.

_Einige Stunden zuvor..._

"Komm schon Nick" Helen trieb ihn zur eile.

"Ich muss die Tür zu kriegen...sonst kommen die doch gleich weider raus" antwortete er während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Tür zu schließen.

"Die Türverrieglung ist auf der anderen Seite, aber wer immer die betätigt ist dann da drin eingesperrt"

"Einer von uns muss es probieren..." eine stille folgte. Nick sah abwechselnd Stephen und Helen an. "Ich machs"

Entsetzt blickte Stephen ihn an. "Du kommst nie mehr raus"

"Geht jetzt" Nick legte Stephen seine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte "Denk bitte dran, Lester ist nicht der Feind"

"Nick bitte" kam ein halbherziger Versuch Helens Nick aufzuhalten.

Doch Stephen war schneller -BAMM- er hatte Nick eine runtergehauen und war an ihm vorbei in den Raum gegangen. Die Tür schloss sich. Nick rappelte sich auf. Durch eine Luke blickte er in das innere des Raums. Auf der anderen Seite trat Stephen an die Tür.

"STEPHEN" schrie Nick.

"Tut mir leid, das übernehm ich"

"NEIN MACH DIE TÜR AUF. MACH AUF"

"Geht leider nicht...zu gefährlich Nick" Langsam entfernte Stephen sich von der Tür. Rückwärts begab er sich in die Mitte des Raums.

"STEPHEN KOMM MACH DIE TÜR AUF"

"Sag Abby und Connor...sie sollen auf sich aufpassen"

Die Kreaturen umkreisten ihn. Stephen hob den Kopf. Er würde ihnen in die Augen sehen.

Nick brach zusammen. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Stephen würde sterben. In wenigen Minuten würde nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein. 'NEIN das darf ich nicht zulassen'

Er sprang wieder auf und versuchte weiter die Tür zu öffnen. Da hörte er plötzlich schritte hinter sich. Er dachte es wäre Helen. Doch nicht sie trat eilig an seine Seite.

„Professor Cutter" Es waren Lesters Soldaten.

„Helfen sie mir. Es ist Stephen. Er ist noch da drin."

„Treten sie beiseite"

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatten sie Sprengladungen angebracht. Sie gingen in Deckung und sprengten die Tür auf. Dann stürmten sie den Raum. Die Kreaturen ließen von ihrem Opfer ab und wandten sich den Soldaten zu. Die zögerten jedoch keine Sekunde und erschossen jede von ihnen.. Einige der Predatoren versuchten durch die offene Tür zu entkommen, sie wurden aber von den draußen lauernden Soldaten vernichtet.

Sobald alle Wesen vernichtet waren, ließen sie Nick in den Raum der sofort auf Stephen zu stürzte. Mehrere Kreaturen hatten ihn angegriffen und ihn übel zugerichtet.

„Stephen...ER ATMET NOCH...EINEN KRANKENWAGEN...SCHNELL... Halt durch Stephen"

_..."Du siehst Phantastisch aus"..."Du bist nicht ganz bei dir"..."Gehst du mit mir essen?"..."Das bereden wir wenn es dir besser geht"..."So lange kann ich nicht warten"..."Klar mach ich das. Und dann trink ich euch noch Kaffee bei dir und gehe erst nach dem Frühstück am nächsten morgen"..."Das wollt ich hören. Enorm wie viel einfacher das geht wenn man gerade stirbt"..."DU STIRBST NICHT"..._

„Abby" immer wieder flüsterte Stephen ihren Namen.

_..."Du musst wirklich keine große Sache daraus machen. Ich war kurz in dich verliebt und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr"..._

Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Halt durch Stephen. Hilfe ist unterwegs. Halt durch"

„Nick"

„Nicht Reden. Spare dir deine Kräfte. Hilfe kommt gleich."

„Nick bitte"

„Halt einfach durch Kumpel. Okay."

„NICK" endlich sah Nick ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid Nick."

„Stephen..."

„Nein Nick. Lass mich zu ende reden. Bitte. Es tut mir leid das ich..." er hielt kurz inne um mühsam Luft zu holen „...das ich dich angelogen habe...das mit H...Helen...einfach alles" wieder stürmten Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.

_..."Wie konntest du mir das nur all die Jahre hindurch verschweigen?"..."Weil es nichts gebracht hätte, es dir zu sagen. Es war Vergangenheit"..._

Helen wie sie Nick von ihrer Affäre erzählt hatte. Nick, wie er ihn angesehen hatte. Ihr Streit am Tag zuvor.

..."Seid ihr zusammen?"..."Nicht so wie du jetzt denkst"..."Habt ihr Kontakt gehabt?"..."Ja, ein paar mal. Aber hör zu es ist wichtig"..."Du bist gefeuert"..."SIE KANN UNS HELFEN"...

_..."Es gilt immer nur deine Meinung oder keine"..."Damit kann ich Leben"..."Kein wunder das sie mich haben wollte _-BAMM-_ Das vereinfacht alles ziemlich"..._

Die Enttäuschung in den Blicken der anderen. Und immer wieder Abby.

..."Es tut mir leid. Was ist mit dir Abby? Hältst du das was wir hier tun für richtig? Das wir es vertuschen. Nicht zugeben"..."Ja, tue ich. Pass auf, was immer Cutter entscheidet, gilt auch für mich"...

„Tutmirleid" nuschelte er noch einmal dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen. Wenige Minuten später waren sie unterwegs ins Krankenhaus.

Es fiel ihm jedes mal schwer den Familien und Freunden die Traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Aber manchmal war es schwerer als sonst. So auch diesmal. Als Dr. Tibbott vor die versammelten Angehörigen trat und in ihre hoffnungsvollen Gesichter blickte, spürte er die last der Verantwortung die auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Die vier mitgenommen Freunde saß im Wartezimmer. Dr. Tibbott wusste das zurzeit keine anderen Patienten Operiert wurden.

'Das müssen sie sein' nach kurzem zögern betrat er den Raum. Die zwei Frauen und zwei Männer erhoben sich und sahen ihn an.

„Ich bin Dr. Tibbott. Sie müssen Mr. Hart's Verwandte sein? "

„Nein...wir...wir sind seine Freunde. Er hat keine Verwandten mehr soweit ich weiß. Nur noch einen Onkel in Schottland glaube ich. Mein Name ist Nick Cutter. Wie geht es ihm?"

Eine erwartungsvolle Stille durchdrang den Raum.

"Es..es tut mir leid..." nur stockend brachte er die Worte heraus. "...wir konnten leider nichts mehr für ihn tun. Seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Es tut mir leid"

Cutter nickte als hätte er das erwartet, schien den direkt vor ihm stehenden Arzt aber gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, er hatte tränen in den Augen. Auch die anderen hatte die Nachricht schwer getroffen. Die junge blonde Frau war in Tränen ausgebrochen und es schien als ob ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten könnten. Sie wurde von der andere Frau gestützt. Auch sie weinte. Der junge Mann war auf den Stuhl hinter ihm gesunken, auch ihm standen tränen in den Augen.

Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun. Was half es ihnen wenn er noch weiter redete.

„Mein Beileid" er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da fing Nick Cutter wieder an zu sprechen. Es schien ihm aber sichtlich schwer zu fallen.

„Kann...kann ich ihn sehen?" Dr. Tibbott nickte.

„Natürlich Mister Cutter. Ich werde alles veranlassen"schon wollte er sich abwenden.

„Nein Doktor ich will ihn JETZT sehen"

„Mister Cutter ich weiß das es sehr schwer für sie sein muss, aber es wäre wirklich besser wenn sie ihn erst sehen, wenn...es ist einfach kein schöner Anblick. Tun sie sich das nicht an"

Cutter sah ihn mit einem Blick an der mehr als deutlihc sagte was er von 's verhalten hielt.

Dieser zögerte noch ein wenig, doch dann sagte er „Na schön. Folgen sie mir"

Er hielt das für keine gute Idee, wollte es Cutter aber nicht verweigern seinen Freund noch einmal zu sehen. Er wartete bis Cutter am Kopfende des OP-Tisches stand. Zum Glück hatte einer der Schwestern bereits die Überreste der OP beseitigt.

„Sind sie ganz sicher das sie das hier wollen?"

„Ja"

„Okay" der Arzt schlug das Tuch soweit zurück das man das Gesicht sehen konnte, der Rest aber bedeckt blieb. Das weiße Gesicht wirkte beinahe friedlich. Bis auf einen kleinen Kratzer an der Schläfe deutete darauf hin das sein derart gewaltsam gewesen war. Es sah beinahe so aus als ob er einfach eingeschlafen wäre. Noch vor einer Stunde war es von Schmerz verzerrt gewesen. Dr. Tibbott riss sich von diesen Gedanken los.

„Ich werde sie nun alleine lassen" und verließ den Raum.

Nick starrte in das blasse Gesicht seines Freundes. Viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, Helens verschwinden, ihr Streit. Doch das alles war jetzt bedeutungslos. 'Stephen ist tot und ich bin schuld daran. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen das Stephen sich opfert' Das stattdessen er gestorben wäre, das Stephen dann an seiner Stelle wäre, daran verschwendete er keinen Gedanken. Sein Freund, sein bester Freund war tot. Wieder traten Tränen in seine Augen. Nick legte seine zitternde Hand auf Stephens kalte Stirn.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid Stephen. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen das sie sich zwischen uns drängt."

Jenny wartete auf den Flur darauf das Nick zurück kam. Nach einer Stunde kam er dann endlich. Vor ihr blieb er stehen. Er sah schrecklich aus.

„Connor bringt Abby nach hause..." sie blickte ihn besorgt an „kann ich irgendwas für sie tun?"

„Nein...danke...ich werde nach hause fahren"

„Okay, kommen sie. Ich habe uns Taxis gerufen" gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

Es war eine schlichte Zeremonie gewesen. Nick hatte ein paar Worte gesprochen und sie hatten weiße Lilien auf das Grab gelegt. Ein schlichtes Holzkreuz kennzeichnete Stephens Grab. Eine kleines goldenes Schild fasste in Worte was keiner von ihnen wirklich fassen konnte.

Stephen James Hart

Died 4.3.2007

Aged 32

Rest in Peace

Nick und Jenny gingen schweigend über den Friedhof zurück zum Auto. Dann ergriff Jenny das Wort.

„Wollen sie etwas trinken gehen?" keine Antwort „Dann ein ander mal"

Nun blieb Nick stehen und sah sie an. „Ja, fände ich schön"

„Cutter..." Lester stand wenige Meter entfernt.

„Anruf aus dem ARC, neue Anomalie. Also Beeilung...Entschuldigung, schlechter Zeitpunkt."

Jenny folgte Lester, der zu seinem Wagen ging. Nick drehte sich unterdessen um und zog ein Foto aus seiner Tasche. Es zeigte ihn und Claudia Brown im Innen- Ministerium. Er hatte es in der Brieftasche bei sich gehabt, so war es bei seinem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit nicht verschwunden, wie alles andere was an Claudia erinnerte. Noch kurz starrte er darauf, dann zerriss er es und der Wind wehte die Reste davon. Er hatte mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Von nun an würde er im hier und jetzt leben.

„Cutter, kommen sie?" Es war Jenny. Cutter nickte ihr zu.

„Klar." gemeinsam gingen sie zum Wagen und brachen zur nächsten Anomalie auf. In der Hoffnung eines Tages ihr Geheimnis zu lösen.

Während Cutters Team zu seinem nächsten Einsatz aufbrach sah Dr. Tibbott aus seinem Bürofenster. Von dort aus beobachtete er die Menschen vor dem Krankenhaus. In Gedanken versunken griff er in seine Tasche und zog eine Plastiktüte hervor. Kurz nachdem Nick und die anderen gegangen waren hatte eine der Schwestern sie ihm gebracht. Die Stirn in falten gelegt hielt er sie vor seine Augen. Das Tütchen enthielt einen weißen, spitzen Reißzahn. Einmal mehr fragte er sich wie er in den Körper seines Patienten gekommen war. Er schwor sich es herauszufinden.

**The End**


End file.
